memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Attempt at peace talks
At the transporter room General Lan'kar beams aboard with a security detail as Admiral Kira, General Carter, Captain Martin, Lieutenant Colonels Wilson and Tyson. My first time beaming aboard a Federation starbase without taking it over General Lan'kar says as she looks around the transporter room. General Carter looks at her. I'm Brigadier General Samantha Carter commanding officer of Starbase Atlantis this is Colonel John Sheppard my first officer your guards will have to surrender their weapons for the duration of their stay, and let's make one thing clear your ship will be on a 24/7 watch at the first hint of trouble it'll be destroyed along with your fleet are we clear? General Carter asked as she looks at General Lan'kar. She nods at her. Perfectly and in fact I won't need my guards wait here I'll return shortly General Lan'kar says as she looks at the two Stormtroopers. They nod. In the briefing room Admiral Kira looks at her. So what are we doing says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. We're allies of the Travelers and we're here to discuss peace talks between the Der'kal Empire and the Travelers, so they can stop shooting at each other General Carter says as she looks at him. He looks at General Lan'kar. Do you even want peace with the Travelers or do you just want to destroy them says Typhuss as he looks at General Lan'kar. She looks at them. They shot first General Lan'kar says as she looks at the Admiral and General while pointing at Larrin. She pulls out her weapon as it powered up Starfleet security guards aim their compression phaser rifles at her as Typhuss talks her down. Larrin, put your weapon down now we don't need a battle says Typhuss as he looks at Larrin. She reholsters her weapon as Admiral Kira turns to General Lan'kar. Your Empire will stop attacking the Travelers and return to your space, you will leave the Travelers alone says Typhuss as he looks at General Lan'kar. She looks at him. They trespassed into our space we have a right to defend our space General Lan'kar says as she looks at Admiral Kira and General Carter. He looks at the General. They didn't know they were in your space they are not from this galaxy and I could destroy your ships you are in Federation space says Typhuss as he looks at General Lan'kar. She looked at the Admiral. I meant no disrespect Admiral General Lan'kar says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her. As I said before the Travelers are not from this galaxy, you will stop attacking the Travelers right now if you don't you will deal with a Federation fleet says Typhuss as he looks at General Lan'kar. She looks at him. Are you threating me Admiral if I remember correctly the Federation almost lost the war with us, but I admire your strength Admiral Kira your Federation was an honorable opponent against the Empire most of our wars ended in a day with the planet surrendering to us with no conditions General Lan'kar says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira returns the compliment. Your Empire was a great enemy against the Federation but you use lasers for weapons says Typhuss as he looks at General Lan'kar. She looks at him. Admiral, General we'll gladly return to our space General Lan'kar says as she looks at him. The Colonel gets up from the chair and looks at her. General we have a chance to capture the intruders and punish them for their crimes of trespassing in our space Colonel Y'kar says as he looks at the General. She turns to him. General we aren't going to war with the Federation anymore we don't have enough ships or man power General Lan'kar says as she looks at him. He leaves the briefing room as Admiral Kira looks at General Lan'kar. Thank you, I'm happy that we could talk peace says Typhuss as he looks at General Lan'kar. Then the com activates. Ops to General Carter Chuck says over the com. General Carter taps her combadge. Carter here go ahead Chuck General Carter says as she looks at the others. Ma'am the task force led by Colonel Y'kar is moving towards the damaged Traveler vessel Chuck says over the com. They get out of the briefing room in ops Chuck looks at them. The lead vessel is moving in on the damaged ship, the Valiant is moving into intercept Chuck says as he looks at his console and turns to General Carter. Admiral Kira looks at his nephew. Your ship can't face that task force alone says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Sheppard runs to the drone control room Will taps his combadge. Tyson to Valiant Mr. Hakim keep the Valiant away from the battle the ship can't handle a task force Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the monitor. Colonel the lead vessel is moving towards the Traveler vessel Commander Keller says over the com. Admiral Kira speaks to the Commander. Stay away from the battle, Commander Keller, that's order we got this covered says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Admiral I thought we were here to help the Travelers not sit back and watch them get torn apart Commander Keller says on the viewer. Admiral Kira turns to General Carter. He's right Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at the viewer. Commander Keller target to disable only General Carter says as she looks at the viewer. He nods and transmission cuts and they see the Valiant firing at the lead vessel as the shields flicker Admiral Kira turns to Chuck and asked about the status of the Der'kal warship's shields. What's the status of the Der'kal warship's shields? asked Typhuss as he looks at Chuck. He looks at the console. Their still holding Chuck says as he looks at the console and then turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira turns to General Carter in shock. How is that possible? Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know, it shouldn't be not after a hit from quantum phasers says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Chuck looks at the console. The lead vessel is coming about their targeting us our shields are at 16% after that EMP wave hit us Chuck says as he looks at the console. McKay looks at the console. Their firing Rodney says as he turns to both Sam and Typhuss. General Carter goes Station wide. All hands brace for impact General Carter says as she and Typhuss hang onto the rails. The disruptors hit the shield bubble and take it out and hit the hull of the starbase as explosions erupt along the hull, sparks erupt from the ceiling of the ops center as their hanging onto the rails and consoles for dear life. Hull breaches on decks 13-20 force fields are in place and holding Chuck says as he looks at the console. More sparks erupt from the ceiling as Typhuss contacts the drone control room. Kira to Sheppard, fire the drones now says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. In the drone room Sheppard sits back in the chair as it powers up. Firing drones Colonel Sheppard says as he fires. The drone bay opens up and the drones launch and deal serious damage to the Der'kal warship as a stray torpedo streaks towards the starbase and heads to the ops center and the torpedo strikes the viewer as sparks erupt from the ceiling and the atmosphere vents from the ops center as five people are vented into space as the rest are hanging on for dear life Sam is about to join them when Typhuss grabs her hand. Typhuss! Sam shouts as she sees him holding her hand to make sure she doesn't die. Typhuss looks at her. I got you Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam then the force field comes on. Admiral Kira looks at Chuck as he gets up from the floor and looks at his console. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Chuck.